


Plans For the Evening

by tomcatgirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomcatgirl/pseuds/tomcatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles meet at a bar and make it back to Derek’s place. However, Stiles thinks Derek might be a murderer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans For the Evening

The bar was packed, more so than usual, because of the noisy bachelorette party in the corner. Stiles grunted as he squeezed his way to the bar and pressed his hips against it to lean over and flag down the bartender. Unfortunately, it seemed like many of the women from the party were there and the bartender was giving them his full attention. Someone pressed themselves against his back, and Stiles turned his head to snap at them. And stopped in awe of the hazel eyes behind him. The man grunted and moved back half an inch.

  
“Sorry, it's crowded in here,” he said into Stiles' ear. Stiles nodded, speechless, and the man smiled. “What are you having?”

  
“Uh, just a beer.” The man nodded and leaned into him again as he signaled the bartender, who immediately left the crowd of women and headed over.

  
“Two beers. Anything,” he said, and his voice carried easily over the bar. The bartender looked them over but nodded and poured them up. The man then steered him to the end of the bar and leaned against it, which left Stiles in a corner, but protected from the crowd.

  
“Hey, thanks for this,” he said as he lifted the beer and took a sip, eyes latched onto the other man's. He licked his lips and smiled.

  
“No problem. Derek,” he said and held out a hand. Stiles shook it and felt the callouses on his palms, the strength in his fingers. He realized that he had been staring at Derek's impeccable forearms for much too long and flushed as he looked up, but Derek stared at him, eyes dark as his hand slid up to gently encircle Stiles' wrist, then slide up to just below his elbow before it made it's way back down again. He let a slow, predatory smile slide into place. “And you are?” Stiles had to swallow twice before he could speak.

  
“Stiles,” he replied, and his arm tingled wherever Derek touched.

  
“Stiles,” his name rolled off the other man's tongue and he shivered. “Did you have plans for the evening?”

  
“I do now,” he replied as he set his beer on the bar and turned his wrist so that he could grab Derek's in return. “If that's what you're suggesting.” Derek reached forward with his free hand and wrapped it around the back of Stiles' neck to drag him into a kiss. Stiles went enthusiastically and slid his arm around Derek's waist to dip under his shirt and trace his fingers against the divets at the base of his spine. He panted softly against Derek's head as the other pulled away to brush his stubble across his jaw and nip at his ear.

“I'm suggesting that we get out of here.”

  
“Lead the way, big guy,” Stiles replied with a grin and a press of his hard on against the other man's thigh. Derek growled and pulled him to the door, hand still around his wrist. He hailed a cab and pulled Stiles in behind him, practically onto his lap, and started to mouth at the collar of his shirt. “Shit, Derek, come on, how long til your place?”

  
“Five minutes, tops,” he said firmly as he looked the cabbie in the eyes through the rearview mirror. The man nodded quickly and stepped on the gas. Stiles laughed and buried his face in Derek's throat while he was distracted before he sank his teeth into the underside of his jaw. Derek jerked and grabbed him by the hair, but instead of pulling him away, he pressed him closer.

  
“Dude, you're like, all of my wet dreams come to life,” he muttered as he licked across the skin. The larger man shuddered beneath him and let out a soft groan.

  
“Jesus, Stiles,” he hissed as the cab stopped outside a reasonably nice apartment building. Derek threw him a twenty and they clambered out. Before they made it to the door Derek scooped him up with hands on his thighs and settled his arms around his waist. “Hold on, I'm on the third floor.”

  
“You're seriously going to carry me?” Stiles asked, breathless, as his erection rubbed against Derek's well toned chest with every stair. “You must be totally ripped.”

  
“I am,” he smirked. Stiles grinned and wrapped his fingers into Derek's hair as he pressed open mouthed kisses to the man's face and neck. Derek somehow managed to hold him up and unlock the door at the same time, and as soon as the door was closed he pressed Stiles to it and leaned up to suck his tongue into his mouth. Stiles moaned and tightened his grip on Derek's hair and thrust up into him. Derek hissed and pressed their hips together, so Stiles was unable to get any leverage. He whined and Derek chuckled. “I'm going to pull those noises from you all night,” he whispered harshly as he ground into him. “I'm going to have you begging that I take you, and I'm going to make you come as many times as possible.” Stiles whined again and tried to move his hips.

  
“Fuck, oh, yes please,” he breathed as Derek laughed softly and reached between them to undo Stiles' pants. Stiles reached down, intent clear as he slid his hand beneath his own crotch to fumble at the belt Derek was wearing. “You don't even need this,” he whined. “Your pants fit you like the gods themselves molded them to your thighs.” Derek laughed and set him down as they pulled their respective pants around their thighs.

  
“Well, you shouldn't be wearing so many layers,” he replied as he pulled open Stiles' plaid button down, the one that Lydia had bought for him because, as she said, “it's tailored, so you actually look like you've got a figure,” which left him in a plain pale blue t-shirt with his jeans around his thighs and boxers pushed below his balls. His eyes dropped to Derek's impressive length and then up to his beautiful eyes before he dragged his tongue flat across his own palm then dropped it to grip both of them in his hand. Derek punched out a grunt as he ducked down to shove his tongue back into Stiles' mouth. Stiles rocked his hips against Derek's and his own hand as he cupped his jaw with the other. One of Derek's hands was wrapped around Stiles' head and tangled in his hair as the other stroked his side softly under his shirt. “Shit, you're amazing,” Derek breathed before he thrust softly into Stiles' hand and licked up his jaw. Stiles moaned and moved his hand faster, then twisted his wrist and thumbed at both their heads, which set them both off within seconds of each other. Derek sagged against him and pressed him into the door as he panted hotly against Stiles' ear.

  
“When I catch my breath I'm going to tell you exactly the same thing. With my tongue,” he sighed. Derek chuckled and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. Stiles shivered in delight and dragged his clean hand through the hair at the back of the taller man's head. “Hey, can I use your bathroom really quick?” Derek kissed him softly as he pulled back and led him down the hall to the bathroom.

\-----

Stiles finished quickly, washed his hands, checked himself in the mirror, before he moved towards the living room again. He heard Derek talking and paused. “...should see him, Laura. He's amazing.” There was a pause as Stiles glowed happily, only a little guilty for listening in. Derek laughed softly into the phone. “You know I will. I'll kill this one, too. It'll look like an accident.” Stiles didn't feel quite as happy as he listened to what was undoubtedly the plot for his murder. “Yes, you'll know it wasn't an accident, but you already know how I am. And it wouldn't be the first time I've covered something like that up.” Stiles ducked back into the bathroom on the verge of a panic attack. The man he was about to sleep with was planning his murder. He opened the window and was never more thankful that someone hadn't stripped him completely, because he eased his way silently out onto the fire escape in his jeans and t-shirt, shoes still tied and his phone in his pocket. He made it to the ground safely and booked it to the nearest bus stop.

\-----

Stiles pulled up outside the McCall's house a few days later with his dad in tow. Scott and Allison were hosting dinner for the introduction to her father's fiancee and Stiles was happy that Chris had finally found someone who was willing to put up with his astonishing collection of firearms and who had convinced him to finally grow out his beard. Stiles had been telling him to do it for years, much to Allison's amusement and his own father's mortification. Chris was like a second father to him, just like he was for Scott, and he was excited to meet the woman that had captured his heart. “Come on, kid, let's get inside. I heard Melissa made pie.”

  
“Which you are only going to have one piece of,” Stiles replied as he cut the engine and headed for the door. Chris answered it and Stiles grinned.  
“Not a word out of your mouth, Stiles,” he grunted as he shook hands with the Sheriff. Stiles slid past them and into the kitchen, where Melissa and a beautiful older women stood next to the stove. Melissa smiled at him as he went over to hug her.

  
“Hey, Melissa, how are you?” he asked as he kissed her happily on the cheek. “I smell pie.”

  
“It's apple, Laura's favorite,” she said sternly as she gestured to the other woman. Stiles turned to her with a smile and extended his hand. She took it with a smile. Someone else entered the kitchen and Stiles' heart dropped. It was Derek, who obviously recognized him, and Laura tightened her hand until he winced.

  
“You're that Laura?” he gaped. She frowned and he jerked his hand back and staggered around the island away from them.

  
“What?” she asked.

  
“What are you doing here?” Derek growled as he took a step farther into the kitchen. Stiles leaned over the island and narrowed his eyes.

  
“What am I..?” he laughed. “I'm not the one pretending to be completely normal when they've actively plotted to murder me!” Melissa cleared her throat and they all looked at her as the doorway behind Derek began to fill. Scott, Allison, Chris, and his father stood there and stared at him. “What? I heard what you guys were talking about, and believe me, I wasn't going to stick around after that.”

  
“What the hell are you talking about?” Derek asked, bewildered. Stiles threw his hands in the air.

  
“You were planning to murder me!” he shrieked. It was silent until Laura let out a little giggle. He turned on her. “Why are you laughing? You knew about this!”

  
“Oh my God, Derek, he heard us on the phone talking about Erica's plants!” she cried as she collapsed against the counter in a fit of laughter. Stiles frowned as Derek blew out a breath and tipped his head to the ceiling and muttered something along the lines of “Jesus Christ I can't believe this” as his dad glared at the pair warily.

  
“You were talking about what, now?” Stiles asked, voice forcibly calm.

  
“I was on the phone with Laura, telling her about the amazing guy I met when she asked me if I would take care of our friend's plants while she was on vacation,” he sighed. “Every time I try and keep her plants alive they die. That's what you overheard.” Stiles blushed as he groaned and dropped int a crouch behind the island in mortification.

  
“You're saying that I missed out on possibly the hottest sex I'll ever have because of a conversation about plants?” he whined, voice muffled in his arms as he tried to ignore the collection of laughter and pained noises that came from the onlookers.

  
“Stiles, that's my brother,” Laura moaned. The Sheriff's voice cut through the rest of the noise.

  
“I'm glad you got out of there when you thought you were in danger, son,” the Sheriff said firmly. “It's nice to meet you, Derek, I'm Stiles' father. The rest of us are going to go get the table ready and you two will join us after you've talked.” There was the sound of shuffling until the kitchen was silent and Stiles sighed.

  
“Sorry if you didn't want everyone knowing we almost had sex,” he muttered into his arms.

  
“I'm sure you can make it up to me.” Derek's voice came from right in front of him, and Stiles lifted his head to see the other man crouched in front of him. He gave Stiles a small smile. “I understand now why you disappeared.”

  
“That was kind of a dick move on my part.” Derek chuckled.

  
“You thought I was going to murder you. I think you're entitled to a dick move.”

  
“I mean, no offense, dude, but you look kind of like a serial killer,” Stiles teased as he tentatively uncrossed his arms and let his palms rest on his knees. Derek reached forward and wrapped his own warm ones over them. “In the best way possible, I mean. You know, quiet and dark and strong and all that.” Derek grinned.

  
“I'm actually part of an underground cage fighting ring, if it makes you feel better.” Stiles' mouth dropped open and he stared up at the smiling man. “I'm actually a police officer, you dork.” Stiles laughed and flipped his hands to squeeze Derek's.

  
“I'm a physical therapist,” he replied softly. “Sorry for thinking you were a serial killer.”

  
“I'm sorry I made you think I was a serial killer,” Derek said with a smile. “You want to come over after dinner?” Stiles smiled.

  
“Yeah. I would.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at tomcatgirl.tumblr.com.


End file.
